donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Temple Topple
Temple Topple is the twenty-first stage in Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D as well as the sixth stage in the Ruins world. It is preceded by Itty Bitty Biters and followed by Shifty Smashers. Overview This level is the second to feature Rambi the Rhino. With the help of Rambi, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong can crash through spikes and rock walls. Near the end of the level, the rock pathway begins to crumble and fall, forcing the heroes to move fast. Luckily for the Kongs, the pathway does not fall down if they stay in the air by jumping on enemies. Other obstacles in this level include red, bouncy flowers and fiery rings that Rambi can jump through for items. Temple Topple consists mainly of Tiki Tank enemies, but it also has some Frogoons and Tiki Bombers. The completion of this level leads to Ruined Roost, the boss stage of the Ruins. Walkthrough The level begins by a bridge that leads to a DK Barrel. Ahead of this is another bridge, some enemies, and a stair-like platform that leads to some spikes. A Tiki Tank is after these spikes, and another is in a pile of spikes in a lower area. Another group of spikes is nearby but it can be crossed by using a platform that is right above it. The Kongs can find a crate after these spikes; if they break it open, they can find Rambi the Rhino. Using Rambi, they can charge through a long area of spikes that cannot be safely crossed without the Animal Buddy. A bridge with a Tiki Tank on it is farther ahead, as well as a large rock wall that Rambi can smash through. Spikes are placed after this, leading to an urn that can be broken open to reveal a collectible. After it is a slanted bridge with a fiery ring above it; Rambi jump through this ring to gain some bananas. Some toppling platforms supporting rock walls (in which Rambi can smash through) can be found nearby, leading to the letter O of the K-O-N-G Letters. The wall next to the letter cannot be fully moved, and when Rambi hits into it, the wall only budges and pushes the heroes backwards, causing them to land in the gap below the letter O. In the gap, there are many large, stone cubes. Rambi can smash through these and the cubes down a hallway leading outside of the temple to reach the Tutorial Pig at the checkpoint. About halfway through the level, the primates can find a solid rock pathway leading under a platform with a Tiki Bomber on it. Frogoons also hop in the heroes' way down the pathway. Soon after a second Tiki Bomber on high platform, the rhinoceros must aid the primates in smashing through a rock wall and a statue. When he hits into a statue, the base forms a small bridge, which Rambi and the Kongs can use to travel over a small gap. If the Kongs continue down the rock pathway after this gap, they come up to some Tiki Tanks, finding another DK Barrel. A bouncy flower is located after the barrel to help the Kongs progress and reach the letter N. Farther ahead are some large, hanging structures that Rambi can break, along with some spikes with a Tiki Tank in them. Rambi can charge through the spikes and smash through some more Tiki Tanks on the following rock pathway to get to some more bouncy flowers. Many bananas and a ring are above these flowers. After passing a fountain seen in the background, Rambi can hit the base of a statue to create another bridge leading to the second Tutorial Pig with the checkpoint. A rocky pathway of a darker color than the paths before is farther ahead. When stood on, it begins to fall. Rambi must race across this pathway while smashing into some Tiki Tanks and walls on the way. A solid area is not too far away from here, so Rambi and the Kongs can stay here without falling. An urn can be found in this area with a collectible in it as well. More toppling rock pathways are after this, and many gaps are between the platforms. The letter G is between two of these falling platforms, and some Frogoons and Tiki Tanks are on them as well. Eventually, the heroes make their way into a wall that Rambi can smash through to reach an area of smaller falling platforms. The rhinoceros must continue to run fast while jumping over many small gaps and through a ring that gives bananas when jumped through. After the group dashes over a long, tumbling, platform, they can reach solid ground again, where the Slot Machine Barrel is located. If they hit the barrel, the level is complete. Animal Buddies * Rambi Items K-O-N-G Letters * K: Right after the primates get Rambi, they should head backwards to the nearest section of spikes and destroy them. If they pound on the ground here, they can find the letter K. * O: Shortly before the first checkpoint, the Kongs can find the letter O above a gap that they must fall into in order to progress outside of the temple. * N: When the Kongs reach a large, red, and bouncy flower, they can use it to jump to the letter N that is high above it. * G: Right after the final Rambi box, the heroes run across an area of collapsing platforms. The letter G is between a gap of two of these platforms. Puzzle Pieces * 1. From the first DK Barrel, the Kongs can jump up to a platform hidden in the top corner of the area. If they continue along this platform and a second one nearby, they can reach a series of Barrel Cannons that blast them to the first Puzzle Piece. * 2. When the Kongs get on Rambi, they should head backwards to the beginning of the level. If they smash through the wall with him, they can find a hidden alcove with the second Puzzle Piece. * 3. Just before the first checkpoint, the Kongs use Rambi to smash through some large stone cubes. If the rhinoceros smashes the bottom layer of cubes and pounds on the ground right under a visible Banana Bunch, he can find a hidden area with a pathway leading to a Bonus Level. There, the primates must use a bouncy, moving platform to grab many flying bananas. Once the items are all collected, the third Puzzle Piece appears. * 4. After the first checkpoint, the Kongs should pound open the first item-bearing plant to find a Puzzle Piece. * 5. If the Kongs break open the urn after the Slot Machine Barrel, they can find the final Puzzle Piece. Puzzle Time Attack Medals * Gold: 1:15:00 * Silver: 1:34:00 * Bronze: 2:09:00 Gallery Videos File:Donkey Kong Country Returns 100% (3-6 Temple Topple) de:Wackeltempel Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Stages Category:Ruins Stages (theme) Category:Ruins Stages Category:Rambi Stages